Mongoose Begins
by talesoftheMongoose
Summary: This does not center around the team, though it does get near there. Following the events of Season 1, but after the timeskip, a young man with a bloody and destructive past is invited to partake in a program run by a philanthropic billionaire, to unlock the powers of and train young metahumans. updates weekly, Rated M for Violence, Dark and/or Semi-sexual themes,and gore


**This is my first story on here. It is set in the Young Justice universe, but mostly does not center around the team, though it will from time to time. This story will occasionally jump back and forth through POVs to express the thoughts of those characters. I will sometimes also switch between second person and first person, usually switching to third person for fight scenes. Quite a few of these characters are of my own creation; feel free to use them and my interpretations of the DC universe to your own ends.**

Chapter 1: The beginning of a series of events

Paolo DeUmbra was pleased to see that everything was running as it should be.

Looking down upon the reception floor below his observational window, he saw a plethora of people of many colors and persuasions. Not that he could tell their persuasion just by looking at them of course, but he certainly saw a lot of variety down there. That was excepting one small detail. They were all young adults. All of them between the ages of 18 and 25, perfect for the treatment, all of them being special enough to pass his tests. There was something different about all these children that put them apart from all the kids he helped in his charity work in the inner city, in places like Gotham and Star City.

They all had dormant meta-genes, making them harbingers of power, a veritable cornucopia of possible evolutionary leaps. And he was going to grant their wishes like a fucking genie on meth amphetamines.

See, Paolo had a vision. Not an actual vision, he wasn't a metahuman, the normal kind. These kids were going to be his way of achieving that vision. He was going to, using a little process I won't go into*, activate these kid's metagenes without a forming stimulus. Thus allowing their powers to free-form, basically meaning their powers could be basically anything. These young men and women were going to be like extended family to him, hopefully, if all went as it should. How Paolo had longed for that family for so long after dealing with his uncaring parents and childish bullies. But Paolo shook his head, no time for reminiscing on the agonies of the past; there was work to be done, introductions to be made, and a project to kick into gear.

* **Suffice to say it isn't pleasant at all**

 **General POV**

The man in the light blue suit* walked up to the podium that was present in the front of the reception room and, leaning downwards, began to speak to the audience.

"Now who else is here for the Eccentric Billionaires Club?" He joked, receiving a small smattering of mirth for his efforts, and a single hand going up somewhere in the moshpit that was the common floor. "All nervous puns aside, I am Senor Paolo Hemenez DeUmbra, and we all know why you're here. You all sought to gain some kind of power for various reasons, and you have passed the hurdles of your physical and mental examinations. With flying colors, I might add. You have all been deemed worthy to receive the gifts denied to you thus far by fate, and by that I mean your superhuman abilities, which lay dormant inside your burning breast. Simply waiting for you to grasp them and pull them from deep within you." he said with great passion. Then he spread his arms wide and with a wide smile he spoke. "But enough about this jibber-jabber, you're probably all wondering where you are. Welcome aboard the good ship Eiros. This 'ship' will be your new home and the base of operations for any missions I send you on. It has both the space and the amenities of a city, and the capabilities of a submarine. So why don't we get you all settled in for the process, hm?"

 **Mystery POV, for now**

 _Two hours later, in one of the ship's many infirmaries/laboratories_

He had sat there, watching the man who brought him in for this project ramble on to those who had no idea what they were actually doing there, as he pondered why in the hell he had actually accepted his offer to join the program. After all, he had basically nothing to gain from this, already having abilities. Really this was all about him being bored and actually wanting something to do that didn't make him feel like some kind of monster with no place among normal people. He grimaced as he remembered his childhood. All the murder and deception and manipulation made him feel like he had to do something productive. Oh well, there was still shit to do and people he had to attend to, so he had to get to his room before any of the others to protect his secrets.

 **Explanatory POV**

With Young Justice having stopped Vandall Savage's plan, the world seemed to rest easy. But not Paolo DeUmbra. He saw a threat where others saw a crisis averted. Some of the most powerful beings on the earth had been rendered helpless and even turned against the people all because the superheroes followed their moral codes and didn't kill their possible threats, never went outside their law to prevent a crisis big enough to destroy the world in its infancy. So he decided he would make his own team of metahumans and gifted people to do what they wouldn't. He used his vast fortunes to accrue scientists and researchers from around the globe, working towards building his own labs, and eventually, to the Eiros and Project Prometheus. A few years later, he sent out the word about the recruitment for the project to the youth, and when these meetings would be held. In a manner of months, he had a great many applicants. About 1100 people, to be more precise. Then came the testing. Physical, genetic, psychological, intellectual, they were all present, and boy di they thin out the herd. In the end there were about 30 people who passed all the tests with the highest scores, discounting the one he has personally invited to the project due to his experience and his skills, which would be invaluable to whatever team he was put with. Otherwise he maybe wouldn't have passed the psych exams. He planned to split them into four man teams, each sharing a single apartment on board, to foster a sense of camaraderie, as he liked to say it, but really he just wanted to see what would happen. They would train day in and day out to grasp their powers and improve their combat skills, until they were deemed ready for the field. Among those who passed were his own daughters, and he couldn't be more proud. Thus begins the story of a movement, though the main character has yet to be introduced.

 **Feel free to criticize as you wish, the next chapter is going to focus more on the actual people in the program, and you'll learn more about** _ **him.**_ **Don't worry I'll be updating this ASAP, as it's something I already completely did in my head months ago and am now putting to paper.**


End file.
